


Thinking of you, always. D.H

by alaskanthunder



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, F/M, Praise Kink, Smut, but there is some mild hardcore stuff here, it doesnt seem like it is, warning: super sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaskanthunder/pseuds/alaskanthunder
Summary: Diego stops by after several nights away. You show each other how much you’ve missed the other and you tap into his deep desires to drive him crazy.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Thinking of you, always. D.H

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever written Diego story! I'm a huge TUA fan and I'm absolutely obsessed with Diego. I hope you enjoy my private Diego thoughts.
> 
> NB: this is extremely sexual. I realized the title and summary are a little too vague. sorry about that

Being with Diego for the past few months has been a dream. A bit of a rough dream, and kind of crazy sometimes, but still the best dream I’ve ever had. Things aren’t always easy with him, what with the childhood trauma and going through more than one apocalypse and all. But we can work through anything and we just get each other. I know when he needs space and he knows when to give me affection. We’ve struck a perfect balance that works for us. 

Diego hasn’t been over in a few days, which isn’t a weird occurrence. Sometimes he spends nights at the gym to clear his head and be alone. All I ask of him is to let me know he’s alive every once in a while, so that I don’t panic and file a missing person report. Yesterday, Diego sent me a quick note through my mail slot. 

Thinking of you, always. D.H – a sweet reminder to keep me at ease. Tonight, I have plans to make dinner for two and hope that I don’t have to pack any leftovers. 

After I’ve finished making food, eating it and packing the rest up for Diego, in case he stops by later or tomorrow, I start to clean the kitchen and put on some music to help me stay on task. While the music player falls silent between songs, I can hear someone fumbling with the lock on the window. The blinds are closed and my mind thinks of the worst. Shit, is this a break in? Before I have much longer to panic, the window is raised and the curtains are slid out of the way. A familiar face with covered eyes and a scar on the side of his head peers through and crawls through the open window. 

“Holy shit, Diego!” I say and clutch my chest, “You scared the hell out of me, why didn’t you just come through the front door?” Diego chuckles and removes his mask (or as I like to call it, his uniform). “Had to check your window locks,” he replies, “they’re decent but I still got inside, so…” he trails off, letting me finish his sentence, a familiar warning – “…get some better locks” I continue, annoyed but grateful that he points out the weaknesses in my apartment security. 

Diego walks towards me, taking off the rest of his uniform but stops before reaching his black pants and long-sleeve shirt. During this time, I turn back around toward the kitchen and reach for the container of food I left for him. “Are you hungr–” I begin, but I’m met with Diego’s lips crashing on mine before I can finish my question. My hands instinctively put the container of food down on the counter and make their way up to Diego’s shoulder and face. His kiss is long and passionate, leaving me kind of breathless. 

I feel heat rise to my chest, cheeks and ears. Diego’s arms are wrapped around me, holding me close against his warm chest. The corners of my lips begin to grin through the kiss, temporarily breaking the rhythm. “I was hoping you’d come by tonight” I say, reaching back up to continue the kiss. Diego leans in, slow and needy at once. Our bodies simultaneously move toward the couch as if collectively understanding what we both intend on doing. I snake my fingers under the hem of his turtleneck and slowly inch them up his chest. In a swift motion, Diego removes his shirt and throws it across the room. Before reaching the couch, Diego’s hands are tugging at the waistband of my sweatpants (actually, his sweatpants). I wiggle my hips lightly, just enough for the loose material to slowly fall down my thighs. 

I sit on the couch and look up at the handsome face standing above me. His eyes are dark and his lips are slightly perched open and swollen from our kiss, waiting to see what I’ll do next. I grab the zipper on his pants and teasingly lower the layers covering his bulging crotch. Once low enough for his thick cock to slip out, I grab it between my small hands and pump a few times before licking the tip and looking back up into Diego’s eyes. His mouth is almost wide open now, eagerly waiting for more. “I really missed your cock in my mouth these past few days”, I tease before I wrap my lips around his girth and slide my tongue up, down, and twirl around his dick. After only a few more seconds, Diego drags the remaining of his clothes off his body and pushes me on the couch, lying above me with my legs lightly spread. 

Diego’s hands reach for my warm centre, expecting to be met with the material of my panties. He’s shocked when all he feels is my wetness, ready for him. “I was really hoping you’d come by tonight”, I repeat and joke, giggling at his surprise. “I can see that”, he replies, licking his lips at the thought of me waiting around for him, no underwear. With my baggy shirt still on, Diego hikes up the material to expose and kiss my hardening nipples. Within moments, Diego’s hips and pelvis are aligned with mine, just barely touching my wetness with the tip of his cock. I very subtly move my pelvis toward him, so needy to feel him inside me. 

He slowly slides inside, filling me up and my walls tighten around him. I’ve missed this feeling and I move my hips forward a little, desperate for some friction. Diego lightly hisses at the sensation and chuckles, always getting a kick of how eager I am for him. “You want it bad, huh?” he whispers above me and I nod happily under the weight of his body. He grabs my leg and raises it behind his shoulder, opening me up for him and giving me a stretch. Diego holds me by the waist and begins to rock his hips forward, taking his time with each movement which makes me feel like I’m floating on a cloud. “Please fuck me harder, Diego” I whine pathetically. 

My body craves him and my mind explodes when he’s close to me like this. Diego picks up the pace, hitting a good spot and finding a steady rhythm. I’m holding him at the base of his neck, playing with the ends of his hair as he pounds in to me with more vigor. My other hand is grasping at his arm and shoulder, holding myself in a position that sends small lightning strikes through my body. “You fuck me so good, Diego” I say between gritted teeth. His eyes roll back and his jaw clenches at the sound of my praising voice. I know what drives him crazy.  
“You make me feel so good” I continue, watching his face tense up and feeling his grip on my waist get tighter and tighter. Diego opens his eyes and brings his forehead down to mine, connecting our noses and breathing each other in. The lightning strikes have turned into ocean waves flowing through my body, waiting to let loose and wash me over in euphoria. With a few more hard jerks, I feel a pressure release and begin to shake with pleasure. I dig my fingernails into his torso as he holds me during my moments of complete ecstasy. I muffle some of my moans to keep it down for the downstairs neighbours but the motions of our bodies together distract me from thinking of any real-life implications. 

I fall onto the couch pillow below me and Diego lets me rest my leg from his shoulder. He takes the same leg and adjusts it in the other direction, stretching across my abdomen and opening a whole new spot for his cock inside me. Already sensitive, I whimper at the feeling and gasp at the pressure I feel within. Diego once again begins to rock his hips back and forth, eyes locked on me while I whisper sweet, sexy nothings in the air of my apartment. His faint noises give me courage to keep the praise coming, encouraging him to thrust harder and deeper. Diego’s breath begins to quiver and I know he’s getting close. I reach his collarbone with my lips and kiss, suck, and nibble at the skin, hopefully leaving a little mark for later. His grunts and sweet sounds become louder, deeper, and erratic. “You’re so good to me, Diego” I whisper into his ear, momentarily taking my mouth off his collarbones and neck, “I love when you fuck me so good like this”. 

“Fuck, baby” he cries out, “you’re gonna make me come”. I smile against his neck and bring my lips closer to his ear. “Come for me, Diego” I say quietly into his ear, barely louder than a whisper but loud enough to push him over the edge. His eyes close tightly shut and his face scrunches into a visage of bliss. I feel his cock throb several times inside me, filling me with a warm sensation between my legs. With his chest heaving and fingers twitching, I grab his hands in mine and let him ride out his high. 

After a few more seconds, Diego reaches down for another sweet kiss and pulls out. He lays beside me with his chest facing my body, lightly kissing my shoulder and cheeks. I let out a giggle at the ticklish feeling and turn my body around to face him. We both come to realize how sweaty we are and how musty the room feels in the humid summer night. “Shower?” he asks, already starting to get up. He puts his hand out for me to grab and helps lift me off the bed and toward my bathroom for a nice cold shower. We stand under the water together, holding each other tightly and cherishing the precious moments of vulnerability we share.


End file.
